Kiss of Death
by Noctis Frost
Summary: It is at the start of Elena's story. Aza Gray, friend to Elena, has just arrived to town once again . She is something oher than human now and she will use her supernatural abilities to help her friends as they go through their adventure. Will she be succesful in protecting Elena and her friends from the Originals or will she fail and the world as she knows it perish?


_**I wanted to write my own little mix into the story just because I felt like it. Hopefully I will update once or twice a week. **_

_**This is my first Fanfiction, so let me know how you like it. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Return and New Student**

***Aza's Point of View.***

I walked into my new apartment above the grill with a smile. Everything wasalready unpacked and organized. It would have been better if I moved into my old home but I couldn't bear it after what happened to my mother.

_ No Aza, don't think about this. It was an accident and long pushed into the past._ I reminded myself as I locked the doors.

I sighed as I walked over to the window to look out at the center of this town. It has been almost five years since I have been here and it hasn't changed a bit. I have traveled many great cities, but nothing compares to this town.

This is my mother's home. It is where she would have wanted me to live. My friends lived here and I haven't seen them since I left this town when the curse took over me.

Looking away from the window, I glanced at the clock to see I only had two hours before school started. Maybe I should go see my good old friend Elena after I shower. Yes that is exactly what I should do right now. _Oh great, I'm talking to myself again._

Walking back into my room, I shed my clothing before entering the cold bathroom. I avoided looking at my scars as I stepped into the steaming hot shower after pinning my hair up.

I cleaned my body as it warmed under the hot water. It felt soothing as I started thinking about what to wear to school. It didn't take that long to clean up as I waltzed into my walk in closet.

My fingers grazed the many textures of clothing from the many different countries as I pulled my knee high combat boots off the shelf. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans with a navy silk tank top then grabbed black lacy under garments to complete the ensemble.

Walking towards the floor length mirror, I checked out my appearance. My thick elbow length wavy white blonde hair complemented my alabaster skin and silver eyes. My tall body was thin with slim curves. I bet money Jenna is going to make a joke about how tiny I am. Well I can't help having a supernatural metabolism.

I pulled on my leather jacket so my scars were covered before grabbing my messenger bag, helmet, and keys. Leaving my apartment, I locked up before heading outside to my black Ducati Superbike. Ah, this baby gave me the feeling of flying as I sped.

Straddling the bike, I started it up after sliding my helmet on. The engine was super quiet just how I like it. Speeding the car off towards Elena's house, I didn't fail to notice the presence of a vampire in the area.

* * *

I arrived at the house in a timely fashion as I stood back to observe it. The two stories home hadn't changed a bit in the past five years. I remember sneaking out of Elena's room in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. Hell, I remember sneaking into Jeremy's room by accident. This home held so much history that I couldn't believe half of it after the year I have had.

I walked up the pathway and onto the porch at a human pace just in case anyone saw me moving. Knocking on the Gilbert's door, I waited patiently with a smile on my face. Jenna quickly opened the door and her face lit up completely when she saw me.

"Aza Gray! When did you get back to town? Oh my goodness, give me a hug!" She squealed happily as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She pulled away from me quickly and looked at me once again. "My goodness Aza, you have gotten skinny. I could break you in half like a twig. Hasn't your mom been feeding you?" She asked me.

My smile immediately dropped when she mentioned my mother. I couldn't tell her about my mother dying. I don't want her pity plus I don't want anyone else to know about it so I decided to lie. "She's probably shopping and touring around Europe. I came back for a little normalcy." I said softly, covering up the truth.

Jenna immediately wrapped me in another one of her embraces before dragging me inside of her home. "Come on, let's get you some food. Elena and Jeremy will be down in a couple minutes." She told me as we entered the kitchen.

I took a seat in the chair as she plopped a plate of muffins in front of me. "Eat up Aza, you look like you are wasting away right here." She ordered me after setting a glass of milk in front of me. Nodding my head, I started eating the food like I was starving.

I think I ate about seven muffins before I heard someone walking down the stairs. Gulping down the milk, I smiled when I saw Elena.

"Elena, help me! Your aunt keeps feeding me muffins!" I cried in mock horror as I ran to her, hugging her tightly. Elena's body froze in shock before she actually hugged me back tightly. "Aza, when did you get here? I just responded to you last email. How was Europe?" She asked me softly as I looked into her eyes.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I hopped onto the counter with a smile. "It was good but I missed it here so I came back for our junior year. I hope you are as excited as I am." I said enthusiastically as I saw Jeremy stomp down the stairs. He walked into the room not even speaking as he grabbed his book bag.

I could smell the drugs on him like a hound dog. "Jeremy, you're not even going to say hi to your first kiss?" I asked loudly as he started walking out of the kitchen.

He froze in his tracks as he turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Holy crap, the bitch came back. Caroline is going to have a handful then." He joked with me before leaving. Flipping the back of his head off, I turned to Jenna with a smile plastered on my face.

"We've got to get to school if we want to make an entrance." I said to Elena with a smirk. "WHO'S BIKE IS THIS?" Jeremy yelled as he ran into the room. Smiling at him, I waved my hand as I held up my helmet with the other. "Want to ride with me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and I tossed him the helmet. "If you don't wear this then Jenna might kill me with over feeding." I joked as I slid off the counter.

Jenna threw a muffin at my head as I grabbed Elena's arm. Pulling her out of the house, I watched as Jeremy ogled my motorcycle. "I have missed you so much Elena. I can't believe we are going to high school together.

* * *

We arrived at the school around the same time. She pulled up next to Jeremy and I. Climbing off the bike, I took my helmet from Jeremy and shooed him away as Elena climbed out of her car. "I have to go get my schedule, but I will see you during lunch. Hopefully we will have some classes together." I said as we walked into school together.

"Okay, I got to Tanner. Do you remember him from middle school? Well just a warning, he is as bad as he was back then." She told me before we separated.

I laughed my way into to office before I ran into a vampire knocking his books to the ground. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." I said as I bent down to pick everything up. "Don't worry, it was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." He said in a deep voice.

Looking up, I was met with a set of forest green eyes. "It's both our faults then, so no one has to apologize." I whispered nervously as I handed him back his books after peaking at his schedule.

I didn't need more than a moment to remember all the class he had. His first class was with Elena. "See you around school…?" He said, leaving the end of his sentence open for me to finish. I just decided to play along with this vampire. "Oh I am sorry. My name is Aza. Aza Gray. You are?" I retorted coolly.

He smiled at me as he held his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Aza Gray, my name is Stefan Salvatore." He said as I clasped his hand to shake.

As soon as my hand touched his, I was given a very detailed view on all the death in his life. There was enough to make me pull my hand from his. "Well have a nice day and see you around." I said quickly before walking around him towards the school secretary.

"How can I help you?" She asked me. Frowning, I felt him stare at the back of my head before leaving. "Yes I am actually here to pick up my new schedule. My full name is Azrael Gray." I said softly. She smiled and nodded her head as she walked over to the printer. "Azrael Gray, I remember seeing your transcripts. You are very smart young lady. We placed you in the advanced classes. Well I mean the ones you haven't completed yet. You were placed as the teachers aid in some classes for the only history teacher while the rest are all extracurricular. First, fourth, and seventh you will be the teachers aid for history." She said as she handed me my schedule.

Smiling down at the piece of paper, I studied my schedule as I gathered the books she had for me. My schedule for this year should be pretty simple and standard.

**First Period: TA History- Mr. Tanner -Room 116**

**Second Period: Advanced Calculus- Mr. Lyon -Room 105**

**Third Period: Advanced Latin V- Mrs. Winters -Room 139**

**Lunch**

**Fourth Period: TA History- Mr. Tanner -Room 116**

**Fifth Period: Orchestra- Mrs. Crow -Room 249**

**Sixth Period: Gym- Mrs. Wright -Field**

**Seventh Period: TA History- Mr. Tanner -Room 116**

Huh, the classes I wasn't being Tanner's slave I had with the murderous vampire. Aren't I the lucky one? Rolling my eyes, I left the elderly woman and made my way to my locker.

Ironically, it was near Tanner's room right next to Elena's. I found her conversing with Bonnie and Caroline whom had their backs to me. Walking lightly up behind them, I put a hand on one of their shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "Hello again Elena, it's been about ten minutes Bonnie, you're looking good. Caroline, I hope you kept up the attitude." I said with a dose of cheerfulness.

Caroline and Bonnie both turned around. Unlike a squealing and hugging Caroline, Bonnie smiled happily as she saw me. "Aza, oh my goodness your back! You have to join the cheerleading squad! I need you! You were the best gymnast and the best flyer we had in middle school. Please tell me you are going to try out." She pleaded as she hugged me tightly.

Smiling, I petted the back of her head and looked over at Elena. "Of course Care, you have to teach me the cheers though. I am probably way behind. But we can talk about this later, how was everyone's summer?" I asked curiously.

Caroline told me about shopping, cheer practice, and cute guys while Bonnie told me how she spent her summer with her grams who kept trying to convince her she was a witch. I knew for a fact that she was but I knew I couldn't say anything about it lest I want to face the wrath of nature. Elena however seemed a little reluctant to talk about hers in front of the girls so I just nodded my head at her.

Elena was a wreck after her parents died. Jeremy may have resorted to drugs while he was away staying with a relative while his sister found herself hospitalized for her depression.

The only reason I knew all of this is because I was the only person she would talk to about this. We were the best of friends. Hell we considered each other sisters, but now I have my secrets and I am ashamed to hide it from her.

The bell rang breaking Bonnie and Caroline's, mostly Care's, chatter. "Uh oh, it's time to go to hell!" Caroline said as she led the way into Tanner's classroom. "I have to put my stuff in my locker. See you girls later." I said.

****Elena's Point of View****

I followed Caroline to the back of the class with Bonnie trailing behind me. "I hope to god that Tanner's TA is a hot boy this year." Caroline said.

Just then, a tall muscular boy walked into the room. He had dark brown hair with light tan skin and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. "Dibs on Mr. Hunk, I hope he is the TA." Care said as she stared at him, practically drooling on the desk.

He looked back at us with a smile before passing the TA's desk against the wall in front of the windows. Taking the seat in front of me, he turned around in his seat with his hand held out for me to shake. "Hi my name is Stefan Salvatore." He said with a friendly smiled on his face.

Shaking his cool hand, I returned the smile. "It's nice to meet you Stefan. My name is Elena Gilbert. These are Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes." I said introducing my friends to him.

He was so cute and I really hoped he was single if not then he would make a great friend. "Are you new?" Care asked him with a seductive smile plastered on her face. Unlike her, Bonnie just had a friendly smile on her face.

"Yes I am. I just moved here to live with my Uncle Zach." He said as he stared into my eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white blonde hair enter the room. Ah Aza must be in this class as well. She is the only person with that hair color.

However, I didn't point that out to anyone. For some strange reason, I didn't want Stefan to know about her. She may not notice this but she is very beautiful. Like unearthly beautiful, I don't know how she doesn't notice this.

"What about your parents?" Bonnie asked him gently. His eyes softened a bit. "They both died. It's just me and Uncle Zach." He said sadly.

Placing my hand on top of his, I looked into his eyes. "I know how it feels. If you need to talk about anything then you can talk to me if you want." I said softly. His eyes warmed as I caught Caroline glaring at me. Ignoring, my attention was pull to Mr. Tanner who was calling class to pay attention after the bell rang.

"Welcome everyone from summer break. I see we have a new face in the crowd. Well I am going to set some guidelines for everyone this year since today is a shortened day. My TA Miss Gray, who has returned to us, will be passing out the forms for this year. Fill them out and bring them back tomorrow." He said as he started discussing the curriculum for this year.

Ugh, I knew every single class was going to be like this. Granted we were only having a half day, this still seemed like it was going to be a long day. Heck it seemed like it was going to be a long year. After our first class, I invited Stefan to join us for lunch at our hang out, the Mystic Grill.

He quickly agreed and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. I definitely couldn't until lunchtime. Getting to know him will be the highlight of my day. Texting Aza, I told her about lunch and headed to my next class. Sadly, there was no Stefan to be seen.

*****Stefan's Point of View*****

I parked my car next to a motorcycle outside the Mystic Grill before making my way inside. Today has been very eventful day. Most of my classes were with Aza Gray, she didn't seem so very excited about being in the same room with me which was a change from the other girls I shared my classes with.

The one girl named Caroline Forbes seemed to very aggressive with her questions. She reminded me of someone from my human days. Her behavior wasn't completely like Katherine's but there wasn't much of a difference.

Walking into the Mystic Grill, my eyes were immediately drawn to the booth in the center of the local hangout. Elena and her friends were conversing when Aza joined their table with a smile on her face.

I moved at a human pace over to their table. Elena's warm chocolate eyes lit up turning into a molten like substance when she saw me while Aza's silver eyes hardened like ice. Her cool gaze was disconcerting in my opinion.

Caroline looked like I was her prey and she the predator. Bonnie just seemed like she was happy to be in her friends company.

I slid into the booth next to Elena just as a sandy haired waiter came over to the table. He glared at me before turning his blue gaze to Aza. "Aza, wow, it's been a very long time since I seen you." He said with familiarity. She smiled at him happily as she stood up to hug him. "Matt, it has been a long time. How is your sister Vicki?" She asked him with genuine concern.

He smiled at her as he pulled out a notepad while she slid back into the booth next to Bonnie. "She is doing well. I will tell you asked about her. Now what can I get you all?" He asked.

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and I just ordered a simple coke while Aza thought about it. "Can I get an orange soda please?" She said as she batted her eyelashes at him. He smiled as he wrote that down on his pad of paper. "You and your orange soda, I guess it's not as bad as your blue powerade addiction. You used to drink that stuff by the barrel if I remember correctly." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes I did Matt. I still love it and I would have ordered it if you guys actually kept it in stock. I bet you remember when Tanner offered extra credit to whoever drank two gallons of blue powerade. Ah, I think I was the only one to do it. I became his favorite student then." She said as if reacting the past in her mind.

Matt laughed before walking off, but not before I saw him scratch off her old order and replace it with her favorite drink.

"Elena, are you going to the bonfire on Friday?" Bonnie asked her. She frowned at this but then it disappeared when Caroline gave her the pleading eyes. "Come on its tradition! Even Aza will be coming. We can get ready at you place?" Caroline said with a smile.

Elena eventually gave in when Matt came back with the drinks. He set a cup down in front of everyone before reaching inside his apron to pull out a blue bottle. Aza smiled happily as she hugged Matt tightly in a bone breaking hug.

She sat back down when he left just as Bonnie and I reached for the straw at the same time. Our hands brushed lightly against each other causing her to freeze completely.

In a jerky motion, she yanked her hand back and looked freaked out. "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about something. I was supposed to help Grams with something at home. I am sorry guys. I have to get going. Excuse me Aza." Bonnie said completely flustered.

Aza stood up and reached into her pocket. She tossed a five dollar bill on the table before turning to Bonnie. "Let me drive you Bon-Bon. I want to see your Grams as well. I've been meaning to steal one of her recipes." She said as Bonnie nodded her head unsure of what to say.

They quickly left the Grill leaving me alone with Caroline and Elena. "Well that was odd, don't you think? I swear those two just get freakier each day." Caroline mused as she sipped her coke.

"Nah, I think Bonnie really did have something planned. She has been scatter brained all day. Aza probably went along to make sure got home safe. Though, I do know she would want one of Shelia's recipes." Elena stated, believing so strongly in the lies her friends had told to her.

It made me wonder what their true reasons for leaving. But, I just pushed it aside focusing on the girl's discussions as they talked about many things. Caroline seemed really excited about the upcoming bonfire and cheerleading tryouts. I couldn't wait until this bonfire so I could spend some more time getting to know Elena.

The sound of my phone beeping with a message made me pull out my phone to see who would have texted me. There were only a few people who have my number. Looking at the message from my 'Uncle' Zach, I froze with what the message on my screen.

_**Damon's just got into town.**_

Quickly apologizing to the girls, I paid money for our meal and drink and started rushing out of the room when I collided with someone's body. "We really need to stop running into each other, vampire." Aza said coldly as she glared at me.

She then walked past me towards the side entrance leaving me gaping after her in complete shock. _She knew!_ I couldn't focus on this though. I needed to get home to speak with Zach. I just hoped she wouldn't tell anyone. _Let's hope this doesn't bite you in the ass._

* * *

**_ Okay, well this is it for now. Please comment and let me know what you all think of this. I am also taking in a count so vote in you comments for who should be with whom. I intend on bringing to originals, but for now I am marking this as a Damon/Elena story until majoriy votes different._**

**_ Thanks for reading and let me know what you think._**

**_Noctis Frost_**


End file.
